legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Futuron
The Futuron are a group of former Earthlings that colonized the Earth's moon as apart of the LEGO Space program. They helped form the Moon Colony and its capitol, Galaxy City. Eventually, the Futuron expanded into other planets in the Leg-Godt Galaxy. Futuron is often being opressed by the space gang-empire Blacktron and being defended by the Space Police. History Formation and Colonization In 1987, after the success of the original LEGO Space mission to the Planet of Classic Space, the LEGO Space program decided to establish a colony of minifigs more closer to home, the Earth's Moon. A group of willing civilans were trained as astronauts and formed the Futuron, led by Major White. In late 1987, the Futuron launched to the moon and began establishing the Moon Colony. A small base, the Cosmic Laser Launcher, was established along with a small fleet of vehicles to scout out the moon. The Futuron scouting missions discovered that another organization, the Blacktron, was already on the moon. However, the Blacktron showed no sign of hostility and the two settled the Moon peacefully. The Blacktron Attack In 1988, the Futuron added more vehicles to their fleet as they continued to establish a colony on the Moon. The Futuron established their Monorail Transport System on the Moon. The monorail allowed the Futuron to travel quickly across the Moon and quickly became a symbol of the Futuron. Concurrently, the Blacktron established their own Message-Intercept Station near the Monorail Transport System. 1989 saw a sudden change in the relationship between the Futuron and Blacktron. The Blacktron suddenly turned hostile towards the Futuron and attacked the Monorail Transport System. In response, the Futuron built several laser-equiped vehicles to battle the Blacktron fleet. However, the Futuron's small fleet was overwhelmed by the force of the Blacktron. In response, the LEGO Space Organization formed the Space Police to fight against the Blacktron. The Space Police and Blacktron went to war as they battled for control of the Moon. Meanwhile, the LEGO Space program began evacuating the Futuron from the Moon. However, instead of returning them to Earth, the LEGO Space program decided to press forward with space exploration and set their sights on colonizing one of the planets in the Leg-Godt Galaxy. Futuron II The Futuron reached a new planet near the middle of the Leg-Godt Galaxy in 1990. The Futuron decided to name their new home Futuron II. The Futuron rebuilt their command bases and Monorail Transport System and began building a sprawling city that became the capitol of the planet, Futuron City. The Futuron expanded further and began building more cities across the planet. By 1993, the Futuron had created a sprawling industrial super planet that would rival Coruscant of the Galaxy Far, Far Away. However, they would not escape the Blacktron forever. Now referred to the Blacktron Future Generation following their defeat to the Space Police, the Blacktron was more of a nusiance to the larger Futuron civilization with its own Space Police protection. The Blacktron was quickly defeated and the Futuron began nearly two decades of peace However, in 2011, the Futuron were suddenly attacked by a cell of the Black Hole Gang, now rising to the power that the Blacktron once held. The Space Police, now in its third generation, quickly retaliated, defeating the cell before too much damage was caused. Later in the year, the Black Hole Gang, along with the major villains of the LEGO Planet, allied with hostile imperial planet known as Planet X2 1/2 and launched a massive invasion of Earth. A few days following the invasion, the LEGO Planet declared war on the villains. Being apart of an alliance with Earth, the Futuron declared war on the villains and pledged support to the LEGO Planet, offering Futuron supplies, soldiers, and Space Police to help fight the enemy.